pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Orgeron/paragon
Paragon now rate, and ye my english may suck, deal with it ;) --Orgeron 05:13, 28 January 2009 (EST) #1 [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:40, 28 January 2009 (EST) #PvP 1, PvE 14. 217.120.228.192 09:07, 28 January 2009 (EST) #^ -- 09:41, 28 January 2009 #pvp 2,5 pve 5--Orgeron 10:10, 28 January 2009 (EST) Paragons energy In what kind of build would you use a paragon that lacks any shouts or leadership ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:17, 29 January 2009 (EST) :no one really but, it was just to say "IF" you haden't nrg managment. and if you get nrg you can instead of calculating what you would lose per sec, gane per sec, and see if you could put another nrg skill ;) --Orgeron 11:25, 29 January 2009 (EST) Paragons suck * Less spike support than any Pew Pew Ranger * Less support than numerous other classes (Mesmers, Rits, etc) * Inferior to nearly any other class in PvP, depending on the situation As for PvE, they're godly Imbagons, but nothing else. -- 17:10, 30 January 2009 (EST) :you sound like a reeaaal pvx guy, "hm... what to do today? Oh, i'll take this pvx build that someone else did and that every one else runs everywhere. OMFG there is one that doesent' go the same pvx build as me!!!1one! that fucking noob!" and ye... thats fun... NOT... It's a game, have fun, make what every one thinks is bad and turn it to som think good, that is true fun. whave you tried para team? it's the most balanced team ever if you can cooperat with your team, and a suport in parateam is alot better then a monk, and that is what you all pvx guyes don't realise, that if you work together you'll win... the day imbagon dies... i whount cry, i hate when every person that can't play para/only plays imbagon say that imbagon is the fucking only build... there is plent of builds that paras can play! just STFU and take look... this pvx wiki site is for insperation not for ripoffing builds... I realise that you are not the ripoff kind of guy but you have to see that nothing is worthless... you just have to think outside the box... --Orgeron 04:47, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::PvX is a database for builds, a majority of them overpowered meta builds (WE Axe). The people who are like "I'M NOT SOME POSER META CONFORMIST! I MAKE MY OWN BUILDS!" make shitty ass builds that don't work at all. And find me one Paragon with more damage and more utility than a Pew Pew Ranger or one with more support than Signet Mesmers, Stand Rits, etc, and I'm pretty sure even build masters would be astonished. And the Imbagon is really the fucking only good PvE Paragon build. Sure, we have Stunning Strike, Cruel Spear, and Motigon builds for PvE, but no one would run that on their player when you can make the party invincible with only a few counters. And it's not "hard" to play Paragon. It's fucking easy. You chain some Shouts/Chants (see Vent, TS, etc), and before Cruel Spear and such got worthless, you'd just press attack skill on called target. As for Motigons, it was just using Shouts and Chants. That's it. For PvE, you play as Imbagon or are really fucking stupid and mash "SY!" on recharge. -- 08:00, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::you do not fucking need a elite spear attack in a para bar to be good... what the elites do, a normal can do just as good, and it saves you a freaking elite spot. and sure, it may be easy just to trough up some shouts and chants but that is the thing, it needs ppl that know what there fucking going in a team, not stuper uwsc aka 8 farm builds that have compleatly no teamwork at all. i make my own builds and they work, maby not pvx great but it woks FOR ME, i make builds that is fun, not builds that everyone els that goes the same proff should use... Sure, i use pvx builds some time, but i knoiw what the build do and why i run it, i have met to many ppl, incuding guildiens that take a pvx build and don't know what the fuck skills do... It's becouse of pvx i several times meet stuped ppl in ab, throughing backfire on a fucking paragon? are you stuped? to make a build that works is mutch more fun then copeing of this fucking site. the sad part is that only like... 10% makes there own build, and thats freaking awfull.. --Orgeron 10:47, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::10/10 if you make a build and its anywhere near half decent, it's on pvx tbh... so you lose either way :/ [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 10:50, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::omgf u mad or u bad???? nly DUM NOB nt cpy bild iz bcuz u dum nob mak own bild tht u suk @ gw!1!1!11 Tab 10:52, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::are you fucking kiding me? --Orgeron 10:54, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::suk MOR dum nob Tab 10:55, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::If you play some one else build all the time your the fucking noob that can't make your own fucking build...--Orgeron 10:56, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::atlst i win gams unlik U lolol Tab 10:56, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::hwo do you know that, you haven't played with me ;) --Orgeron 11:00, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::cuz u DUM nob nobr Tab 11:01, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::There's a reason non-wiki builds are generally shit. Because everything that is even moderately effective is using 7 of about 20-30 skills per profession that are actually usable + res sig and is already on PvX. So you can have fun with your creative, original, non-copypaste mending wammos (or whatever godawful builds you run), but we'll be winning, which is infinitely more enjoyable than running "creative" trash and losing every time. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 11:13, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::ok all you fucking pvx absesing guys, I use pvx YES! but i don't use them ALL THE TIME and i know how to make them better, some builds is good in some areas but when a person playes that build where there is diferent foes and fail, he ´just "WTF THIS IS A FUCKING PVX AWSOME MEGA PWN BUILD BUT I LOST, WTF!!!11!1" and he can' see the prob -_-" that... i see a hell of a lot... and thats why i try to make a more fun build than the one that every person in the game runns. --Orgeron 11:22, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I honestly have no idea what you're saying, please use proper english --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 11:36, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::ppl use backfire on paragons... there is your pvx build... --Orgeron 11:40, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::but we'll be winning''Lol, okay Ojamo, of course you will be winning ;o. --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:41, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::no u. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 11:43, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Moo, hello Ojamo :> --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:57, 31 January 2009 (EST) math ok monkey face instead of wrighting ON MY PAGE, just say what i did wrong in my math calculation? and if you can, stop being an asshole, ty --Orgeron 14:34, 31 January 2009 (EST) :strong monkeyface Tab 14:44, 31 January 2009 (EST) :: lets try agen, what did i do wrong in my calculation? --Orgeron 14:49, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::Everything. Tab 14:50, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::: can you tell me what exactly? --Orgeron 15:05, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::Everything. Tab 14:50, 31 January 2009 (EST)[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:06, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::: ok bad question there... can you tell me how it's suposed to be? (thats better?) --Orgeron 15:08, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::no,to say everyting, isn't exact... if you can't say what is wrong, nothing is... --Orgeron 15:10, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::: 1)Clean up the language or ask someone to clean it up for you. At the moment, I get migraines just by looking at it. 2)What's the whole purpose of the energy calculations? Everyone knows that paragons have 2 pips innate energy regeneration.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:11, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Paragons have 2 pips of energy regeneration, that means they gain 0.666666 energy per second. That means they can spend 0.666666 energy per second without energy management, not 1.1666666 energy per second. I have no fucking idea where you got that from at all. Your maths makes no sense. Pz. - (talk) 15:13, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::: now... was that so hard to say? sigh --Orgeron 15:17, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::: "2 pips of nrg regen = 2 rng every 3 secs = 0.666666666666666666666666667 (and so on) nrg per sec (0.3333->>> nrg per pip/min)" have you even read this page? the 1,1666666 nrg is becous you have 30 base nrg. 30 nrg/60 sec = 0,5 nrg per sec (if not counting 2 pips) and then + the 0.6666667 = in one min (60 secs) you can spend 1.16666. --Orgeron 15:23, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::your base energy has no effect on how much energy per second/minute/whatever you can use without running out at some point. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 15:25, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::What? Your base energy is irrelevant to what you can actually continuously spend. Paragons have 2 pips of regen. Each pip is 1 energy in 3 seconds. Over the course of 3 seconds, you can spend 2 energy. 2/3 is 0.666 per second. crazy cow 15:26, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Yes, except then you have used up all your energy and can only use 0.666666 energy for the rest of the game. Are you assuming every match only lasts 60 seconds? That's pretty retarded. - (talk) 15:26, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::My guild gets lorded inside 60 seconds, so its a reasonable assumption to make! Lord of all tyria 15:28, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Paras are strong at GvG. crazy cow 15:30, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::: ok, i will not respond with hate ;) instead: ty guy for making me relise someting, i will figure some thing out now and play a little more (kind of tired tough) and YES my english is bad, especially when i'm tired and stressed xD, oh well ty anyways :P --Orgeron 15:41, 31 January 2009 (EST) Your requests Generally speaking asking people not to call you a noob actually encourages them to call you a noob because they know it annoys you. Internet tip, never let anyone see what hurts you ever, because people on the internet are jerks and will try to piss you off just for kicks. - (talk) 16:36, 31 January 2009 (EST) : I know, just whant to see the babys on pvx, I don't care if some one do it becouse... its just lame, the ppl don't know me and can't really tell me what i am just by reading this stuff, calling some one a noob on the intersnet is just... childish ;) --Orgeron 16:45, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::It's... the internet. Everyone here is childish. I'm pretty sure the average age here is 12. - (talk) 16:51, 31 January 2009 (EST) :: even if ppl isn't 12 year old, alot off ppl on the inter´net sure behavle like it, but it's nothing to get uppset about ;) --Orgeron 16:56, 31 January 2009 (EST) :::I'm not even moderately upset :D - (talk) 17:03, 31 January 2009 (EST) Elite Hex Removal on paras Generally because they have the energy to use it on recharge and most paragon elites suck massive dick. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 15:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) :think there was a prob in my spelling maby, i meant which one is the greatest for paras :P --Orgeron 12:22, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::I would say P/Me wif expel, there was a great vetted Expelagon once (might still be) [[User:Frosty|'''Frosty]] po! 12:43, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::"probably expel, cause then you can have Mirror/CoF" that was what you wrote on the page :P what exactly do you mean about mirrir/cof? --Orgeron 13:12, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::Mirror of Disenchantment (counter Aegis), cry of frustration (awesome rupt) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:13, 6 February 2009 (EST) em... ty for clearing that out, but in a para team (pve) fow/uw/where ever it works :P? still mesmer? --Orgeron 13:16, 6 February 2009 (EST) :A pve para is generally an Imbagon, but if you have 2 paras it depends on where you are. If there are hexes out the ass, take expel. For general hex removal, take Empathic. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 15:18, 6 February 2009 (EST) two? i was thinking of... um a para team with 7-8 paras :P and my prob is that i toke empathic and an other remove hex skill (monk) and my guildie whanted to take expell, and that's why i asked ;) --Orgeron 15:58, 6 February 2009 (EST) :depends on your team then, if you already have a lot of hex removal, go with empathic, otherwise expel is pretty much better. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:45, 6 February 2009 (EST) Generally with the favored AOE hexes currently (lingering for example) i would take Empathetic removal, for more assisted hex removal that also acts as a condition remover.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 16:54, 6 February 2009 (EST) :Oh, i see you're wanting a 7-8 para team. in that case, Empathetic for most areas is better. Take that and remove hex.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 16:56, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::so Ikimono finally found his way to this, nice, some one that know paras :P so i won over my guildie? xD --Orgeron 19:02, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::Ikimono doesn't actually know Paragons, true story. -- 16:32, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::: some one that like paras knows them better than some one that thinks that paras is just imbagons and nothing more --Orgeron 16:40, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::like =/= know :< --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 17:02, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::: didn't say that, i said: like = knows them better then para haters. some one that plays paras and like them like them or some one that just is saing that they can't do anything, hm... hard one... (not) i'm on ikimono side rather than GoDs side in para descutions... --Orgeron 17:23, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::if you like a proffesion, you play it right? and you gain experiance and learn things by time. the more you play, the more you learn or am i totaly wrong? and then, if you hate a proff, you do not whant to play it at all... rigth? and then you just know about that proff if some one els tells you how it is. i have no idea if GoD is ever playing para but from what i have read, not that mutch, or does he/you? so GoD is locking his statement on the fact that it is the only great build at pvx, and from what i have learned is that ppl that play paras, think that there is more to it than imbagon. and the ppl that don't play it (that mutch) just see the imbagon tag on a p/w, and thats not the fact. the topic isn't about this but I just whanted to say it... --Orgeron 17:47, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I used to like to play Warrior a lot but I was still fucking terrible at it. Ask anyone whose GvG'd with me. -- 07:27, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::That logic doesn't apply too well in your case though GoD because you are fucking terrible at everything whether you like it or not. - (talk) 07:31, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::He was bad. But not as bad as the people who couldn't press a button when he called for a spike. - 07:35, 12 February 2009 (EST) AoG vs "tPiY" anyone? :P --Orgeron 13:50, 12 February 2009 (EST) :Anthem of Guidance is only used for Glass Arrows Spike, really. "TPiY!" is probably better because you can get assloads of energy for whatever. It just sucks it's in a rather poor attribute (I mean, Command has "GftE!" and useful shit). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'''Guild]]*talk* 12:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::still pve but ty for that ;) --Orgeron 12:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ally team and talk!--Orgeron 12:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC)